


Comfort In A Storm

by Bramblefur101



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Malcolm is a wonderful father, Wisps, family love, first signs of magic, not enough stories about Hawke's childhood, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblefur101/pseuds/Bramblefur101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young girl, Joanna Hawke was terrified of thunder storms. Thankfully, Malcolm Hawke was there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've noticed that there are very few stories with Malcolm Hawke in them. He played a very big role in my Hawke's life, so I wanted to write some tender father-daughter moments. Hopefully I have done him justice.

As a small child, Joanna Hawke was terrified of thunderstorms. Loud crashes and booms of thunder shaking the ground while lightning streaked across the sky where not what eased her to sleep at night.

During a particularly loud storm where a bout of thunder and wind caused the shutters on their house to bang against the sides, she let out a loud shriek. As quickly as her five year old legs could take her, she hid underneath her bed. With covers falling off the side, it enclosed her dusty hiding spot, giving her a small space to feel safe. Another loud crack of thunder made Jo change her opinion very quickly about her hiding spot. Lightning illuminated her room, sending flashing shadows across the walls for a few seconds. A whimper escaped her as she curled tightly into a ball.

She could hear Carver wail from his crib in the next room while Bethany slept soundly. Jo envied the infant's ability to sleep through anything. Shuffling in the twin’s room signaled Leandra’s movement to shush Carver. 

Footsteps came into her own room, slowly and deliberately placed, allowing her something to focus on when the thunder boomed again outside. Leandra would still be bouncing Carver in the other room, cooing softly, insisting that that he needed to go back to sleep. 

Joanna watched as a hand gently lifted the cover from her hiding spot, lightning allowing her to see her father’s smiling face looking at her. 

Shrinking back away from lightning and resounding thunder, Jo didn’t notice when her father started to hum. Extending a hand out to her, Malcolm Hawke continued to sing softly to his frightened daughter, coaxing her out from under her bed. Sitting up, Malcolm pulled Jo into his lap, allowing her to burrow into his arms. 

Rocking softly, he stroked her hair with his free hand, the other holding her close until the storm reached a lull. Slowly but surely, her shaking slowed and she could breathe in the comforting scent of her father. He smelled of elfroot, incense and spices along with the slight tang of magic unique to each mage. 

Snuffling quietly, Hawke leaned back in her father’s arms, rubbing at her eyes and nose. Blinking quickly, she took in the softly glowing room, dark except for the wisps dancing around them. Their colors varied from pale blue, to purple and orange. As she turned around in her father’s lap, his arms wrapped around her middle.

Her eyes were glued to a soft green wisp floating a few feet away. A soft coo escaped her lips and Malcolm laughed slightly at her response. His laugh jostled Joanna slightly and she looked up at him with wide eyes, snot smeared over her lip, taking in his smile and crows feet. She loved her father as much as a young child could. Malcolm wiped her lip and remaining tears away.

Previous tears forgotten, Joanna swiveled back around and reached out with tiny hands towards the green wisp. Beckoned, the wisp moved unsteadily towards her, her magic too weak cause an immediate reaction. A soft gasp came from her father behind her. Jo leaned back into his now stiff chest and looked at his face. He was giving her a pained smile and his eyes we starting to tear up. 

He had his suspicions that she was a mage but to watch her magic slowly beginning to manifest in front of him (and at such a young age!) was another thing entirely. This would put her in danger for the rest of her life. She would always be hunted. He would have to start teaching her soon, showing her how to control her magic. 

Joanna was staring at him, a quizzical look in her eyes. Shaking his head softly at her tilted head, Malcolm instead wrapped his hands around her own and cupped them, giving a spot for the wisp to float in. Pressing a kiss to her head, Malcolm began to softly hum the same lullaby he did before. 

Vibrations rang over her back and Joanna sighed softly, wriggling her fingers and watching as the wisp began listening to her silent commands. 

Malcolm lowered his head to his daughter, “One day, my girl, you will be able to summon your own. They’re called wisps.”

A soft noise of excitement came from Jo, causing the wisp to jump a few inches. Stilling immediately, and with a look of concentration that was impressive on someone her age, she whispered quietly, “Wisps.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar or writing problems, please point them out. Any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
